The Intertwining Roads
by SunBlazer
Summary: Travel to Middle Earth and join the quest of a Ranger, a Fugitive, and an Adventurer as they travel across the land searching for dreams, the truth, and revenge.


**Hey guys just wanted to explain a few thing things about this story before you begin reading. First off there are three people working on this story myself and two of my friends, so we will try not to make things too story involves three characters where each comes from one of the three authors working on this story. The first three chapters are going to be about the characters starting off on their own where in the fourth chapter they will all meet up. So hope you guys enjoy the story and hope to get a lot of comments :D**

"Well here I am…sitting in the Prancing Pony yet again. Fang is by my feet chewing on a bone...there are people dancing and drinking everywhere around this Inn. As I just sit here in the corner drinking my ale and waiting for whoever wanted me here; my mind wanders to the clanging of swords, axes and the spilling of blood. Bodies hit the ground with a thud as large dark figures infiltrate and kill my family and everyone in my village staining the ground. The Village houses burned with such a flame it consumed everything. All the houses and the houses were a dark black with fire from the deep. Scared I ran to hide in the barn. As I ran outside my lungs filled with smoke and one figure started to follow but luckily I escaped and was able to hide with the flames and smoke covering my get away. The dark one turned away and left the pursuit. I arrived in a forest and a young silver Direwolf came running up to me as I lay in the soft ground of the neighboring forest and continued to lick my face and lay beside me as to comfort me. As the years went on, grieving passed, Fang grew into a strong and loyal wolf, and time hardened a young boy into a man.

Now a ranger, I Sigurd and Fang have gone on to many adventures and has experienced training by other rangers including Aragorn and has had been educated in the arts of healing by Gandalf the Grey. I have climbed mountains and fought wars to only just find a name of the witch that killed my family. I want to find him and avenge my family but I have yet to find out where he is hiding but I must admit I am still afraid of witches' power. I remember a companion that was killed by one that left me alone for many months until I came to the next ranger station within Rohan on the way home to rest and repair my weapons etc." As I sat down reflecting back on my past and all my fears and failures I didn't notice the hooded figure at the front and the inn keeper pointing in my direction and I was even too distracted to even notice him sitting down right beside me.

Startled I jumped up at first and the figure announced him as the messenger of Thandull as I sat back down and inquired what his business was and why he wanted me, he replied "You are most known to our king for your tracking skills when you had tracked a band of thieves that stole from his treasury."

As he said this I slowly remembered the account to which he had referred. "Ahhhh! That little adventure that was almost ten years ago!" I exclaimed happily laughing.

"That was one hilarious adventure can you imagine chasing animals all the way across middle earth for swords!" He laughed along with me because of this hilarious story.

I asked again what he wanted me to accomplish and he replied to me in a small whisper that I could only hear in my head… he said "The King requires you to track an enemy. The son of the Chief of the Guard has murdered his sister and must stand trial. You will be well paid".

"Finally!" I mumbled to myself as I put the last ration of food in my pack.

"It took me three days to prepare and that bloody blacksmith took forever to sharpen my Great Sword".

Fang looked at me and cocked his head and looked as if he was confused but ready to go wherever I was headed. As we left the gates of Bree and made my way down the East-West Road, a man came jumping off his horse and running up to me yelling

"my daughter, my daughter!"

The panic in his voice made me run up to him and catch him as he fell in exhaustion. Fang ran up and began to lick his face.

"What is the matter!?" I inquired desperately.

"A group of bandits came to my camp and kidnapped my daughter!" He cried so desperately I didn't think twice when I said "lead me there".

I found out that this man had been riding from Fornost. His family apparently was making their way down to Bree when a group of bandits took his daughter. He left his wife with his father and rode to get help. I grabbed my horse, Black Stone as he jumped on his and we rode hard and fast on the Road up to Fornost to see how I could help.

When we arrived I jumped off my horse and ran to the wife to find that the grandfather was trying to comfort the weeping mother.

"What happened? Where did they take your girl?".

Through tears she cried, "The men dressed in black robes took her back north to the North Downs!"

Sighing I shake my head and exclaim.

"Well I am supposed to be going East but a small detour won't hurt I guess."

"So, what do you think Fang?" Fang looked up at me panting and wagging his tail and howled. I asked for anything Fang could have to help track their daughter and all they had was a piece of torn cloth. The mother was reluctant to give up the last little bit of her daughter she had. I promised to return as soon as possible with her and then took Black Stone and started making my way North.

A few weeks later I found myself already back on the road headed east now. I was around the area of Weather Top and on the East-West Road. In the days past I had begun to re sharpen my weapons and collect more arrows for my Elvish bow and pack little food and supplies so that I can at least travel to the next Ranger stop. One of the things I packed was a description of Galan and where he is located…. all the way to Mirkwood…great, just great. "Well I'm almost to the Last Bridge just about a three-day journey" I set up a temporary shelter for the night and a small fire as I cook what little food I have and after eating with Fang we slowly fall asleep to regain our strength for the days ahead.


End file.
